


Trip the Light Fantastic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication Failure, Misunderstandings, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Trip the Light Fantastic" by misura."In Rick's defense - not that anyone was accusing him of anything; oh no, it was all long looks and longer silences, but guess what, two could play that game,Miss Carnahan, kissing Ardeth had been an honest mistake. Anyone could have done it."
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Trip the Light Fantastic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trip the Light Fantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817619) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Length: 11:10  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trip%20the%20light%20fantastic.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trip%20the%20light%20fantastic%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Using a cheat to swap my "mixed media" square for "fluff" for podfic_bingo. Thanks to misura for having blanket permission!


End file.
